


Serendipity

by TheatricalARMY



Category: bts, sugakookie - Fandom
Genre: 'badboy'kookie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalARMY/pseuds/TheatricalARMY
Summary: Yoongi isn't sure if running in to Jungkook is the worst nightmare or the best dream. Either way this kid has got to be broken. He won't let this Seoul 'bad boy' steal his fire. (working- aka I don't have a solid plot. I'm writing in the moment)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going. If you have things you'd like me to write in let me know.

“The usual.” The first two words out of his mouth every morning. Well, unless he got a call or was bumped into on the street but, even then he generally didn’t use actual words. He would just scowl and grunt in displeasure because, let’s be honest, he was never happy until he had his morning coffee. It had become a routine: wake up, get dressed, leave the house, scowl at strangers, get ‘the usual’, and then go to work.  
The coffee, he would admit, wasn’t even that good. He loved coffee but there weren’t any decent cafes on the walk to his job and he was most definitely not going to wake up earlier just to get better coffee. Not to mention that the more pleasing coffee shops were more expensive and working as a crew member at a local convenience store really didn’t pay that much to begin with. So, he compromised; less walking, more money, less than adequate coffee.  
He had only been living in Seoul for a few months but the various baristas at the shop all knew him by name. He was quite hard to miss, though, what with his blindingly bright mint hair and his thick Daegu accent.  
He had moved to Seoul to make a better life for himself. Though it was significantly more expensive to live in such a big city, there was also a greater possibility of his music career taking off. Plus the the more expensive things were the less he was compelled to buy things. He was a minimalist at heart. Therefore, he wasn’t worried about buying a big fancy house or a bunch of expensive furnitures. That was pretty evident by the looks of his living situation.  
He had somehow managed to find a small, cheap, rundown apartment complex and talk the owner into letting him stay there for almost half the amount the other occupants did. It wasn’t much of a place. There was a decent sized living room that took up more space than the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen combined but even then it was small. That was the down side of the place. He was a minimalist but just having the futon in his living room made the place seem two times smaller. He managed to hang his TV on the wall across from his futon, which saved a little bit of floor space for his books and school related items.  
His bedroom was even more cramped than his living room. He had his full sized bed pushed up to the corner of the room and a machine-covered desk next to it. Clothes were usually sporadically thrown around the room in strange piles and baskets. The place wasn’t necessarily ideal but he was content, just like he was content with the coffee.  
“Yo. Minty. Here’s your drink.” the man behind the counter waved his hand in front of Yoongi’s face. “ Are you okay, Hyung? You seem off today.” A worried expression covered the taller, blonde’s face. Namjoon had been working at the coffee shop longer than Yoongi had lived in Seoul and was the first person to encounter Yoongi’s morning impatience. After multiple sarcastic filled orders from the shorter, Namjoon realized that rolling his eyes and huffing under his breath wasn't going to make the customer any nicer. He decided to find out why he was alway so pissy. Ever since then they had been pretty good friends. Well, to Yoongis standards anyway.  
“Yeah. Just a lot on my mind, I guess.” Yoongi reached out to grab the coffee.  
“Are you worried about your music? I already told you that it’s great.” He stated matter-of-factly.  
“Yeah. I know. It’s just-” He let out a loud sigh “-this could mean the rest of my life, Joon. They could deny me just because I’m not dressed how they want me to dress. My whole life has been working up to this moment and I’m scared that I’m going to fuck it up.”  
“You won’t fuck it up, Hyung. You’re fine. I know you can do it. Here.” Namjoon turned around and poured a second cup of coffee for the elder. “On the house. You can do it. And even if you don't get the job, you know what they say. Even monkeys fall-”  
“-out of trees. Yeah, yeah , yeah.” Yoongi mimicked as he began walking towards the door. “What do you do with your free time Joonie? Definitely not look up new quotes. That one’s old as fuck. You know, you could look new ones up. Oh! Or you could, I don't know, be original.”  
Namjoons face slid into a smirk as he saucily responded. “Not all of us are genius song writers like you, Yoongi.” He snickered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Yoongi turned his head slightly and raised a cup of coffee over his head in a lazy attempt to wave goodbye. The relaxing chime of the overhead doorbell rang as he used his lower back to push the door open. He shot Namjoon one more smile and began walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was uneventful, as usual. He stood behind the counter and faked smiles towards the little old ladies that came in. He would occasionally point them towards what they were searching for but most of the people that shopped at ‘Ahjumma’s fresh garden’ were regulars. They knew the store as well- if not better than- Yoongi, so there was never much that he had to do. The ahjumma that owned the store always had lists for him to work on throughout the day and would check on him every few hours or so. She would hand him a paper that almost touched the ground and expect the first half of the sheet to be done before noon. At first it was difficult for him but quickly became easy, almost muscle memory.   
His favorite thing about the day was that when he was finish with the list there was always a short note at the bottom of the paper. He had trained himself not to read it until he was actually finished with all of the tasks. He treated it as a reward. She wrote cute things like ‘Remember...You’re stronger than you think.’, ‘Follow your passion.’ Or some other encouragement. Somehow, she always seemed to know exactly how he was feeling and what was going on in his personal life. She was like a living, breathing fortune cookie.  
Even if it had only been a month she had quickly become a fill in for the missing maternal figure in his life. Someone he knew always had his back.   
“Ah! Yoongi. What do you think you’re doing?” A loud angry voice sounded from behind. Yoongi flinched at the sound, hitting his head on the counter as he stood up from his crouched position. He turned swiftly to face an older woman. She was about the same height as him and had big, bright eyes that swam over his shocked face.   
His facial expression went from wide eyed in fright to a huge grin. “Halmeoni!” He exclaimed as he hunched over and put one of his hands on his knee, as if he was worn out, and the other over his heart. “You scared me. What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be back until 9.” He looked up at the clock to make sure that he hadn't lost track of time and then back at halmeoni.  
“And you aren't supposed to be down on the floor.” She joked as she began walking behind the counter. “What were you doing down there?” She questioned lightly with a delicate point towards the ground he was standing on.  
“I was organizing the boxes. I finished the list earlier than usual today and didn't want to just stand here. You said you wanted them in alphabetical order, right?” He crouched back down and picked up a few small boxes that had dropped on the ground. He began stacking them again.  
She looked down at him with a big smile across her face and began shaking her head. “Boy, you don't have to do that. I had that on my list for tomorrow.” She yugged on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to pull him up.  
Yoongi just turned his head to look up at her. He removed her hand from his sleeve, stood up and held her hand in his. “I got it. I don't want you to hurt your back again. Two times since I've been working here, halmeoni. You don't need to be crouching down like this.” He was shaking his head at the old woman. “You need to take a rest.” He looked into her eyes and smiled a big, gummy smile before dropping her hand and crouching once again to move more boxes around. “Now, you did say alphabetical, right?”  
She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can do things for myself, you know. I'm not dead yet.” She snickered. “And yes, alphabetical order.” She began walking towards her usual chair behind the counter. “How is school going for you?”  
Yoongi smiled towards the boxes as he answered. “I guess its going good. One of my Professors complemented my ‘ability to revise’ which is probably the strangest compliment I’ve ever had in my life.”  
“Ah. But how about grades. Are they getting any better?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Slowly but surely.”   
“Do I need to give you more time off? School is very important. Youve gotta put up with me when you’re here.” She chuckled.  
Yoongi turned his head, smile widening. “Awe, come on Halmeoni. You know I love being here. Nothing makes me happier than seeing aisles full of homegrown vegetables and fridges full of your freshly fermented kimchi.” He jokingly winked and flashed a smile towards the old woman who just waved a hand toward him in response. “Besides, I have to pay for my schooling. I can’t go to school if I can't pay and I can't pay if I don't work.”  
“That is true. I do value your education though. You should too.” He chuckled a bit at the concern in her voice. “I'm serious, Yoongi. Close up early today. When your done with those boxes, I mean.” She stood up slowly and began walking towards the door. “And I don't want you doing anymore work! You finish those boxes and you go home….or the library. Go study. And don't worry.” She shook a finger at him angrily and flashed a smile before exiting the store.   
Yoongi yelled a nice and loud ‘Yah! Halmeoni! Good night!’ and went back to working on the boxes once again, smile stretching from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of ify on this chapter. I wrote it a while ago and am too lazy to rewrite it. Let me know what you think. Do you want me to keep going? also let me know if I made any typos/ something doesn't make sense. I want everyone reading to have an enjoyable time reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jungkook.

Jungkook walked down the nearly empty sidewalk, occasionally locking eye contact with strangers that walked past him. He could feel their eyes piercing into him like knifes carving at his conscience, telling him not to continue. It had become sort of a thrill to him, though. His breathing sped up slightly as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. His senses quickly became overwhelmed. His ears rang with the bang of his pounding heart and the soft clunking of his beige Timberlands. His eyes looked around nervously at the people around him. Could they see him? Did they know his intentions? From the outside he looked calm and collected but on the inside he was a panicked mess- proof that practice really does make perfect.  
His oversized white T-shirt bunched around his waist as he set his hands deep in the pockets of his fitted knee-ripped jeans. The thick, pungent smell of meat surrounded him as he walked past an old barbecue restaurant he used to go to when he was younger and oblivious to the hardships in the world.  
The scent drove him more; sending his feet forward at a faster pace. Every thought of backing down or turning around evaded from his focus as his mind set on lock. He kept his eyes glued to the pavement in front of him. An unstoppable rumbling grew in his abdomen like a stampede of rhinos. It was a loud thunderous groan in the pit of his stomach that called out for help. The sound was accompanied by the all too familiar pain of emptiness.  
He tried to stay at a steady pace but his physical needs took over his whole being. His speed continued to quicken and before he knew it he was dodging through people towards the corner of the block. The simple clunking sound of his shoes grew to rough thunderous thuds gracefully slapping against the ground. He felt sweat beading across his forehead as his breathing turned to soft gasps for air. His dark hair bounced up and down every time he launched himself off the ground.  
As he turned the corner his life flashed before his eyes. A bright shade of blue-green shielded his eyes from seeing anything else and before he knew it he was sitting on the pavement. He blinked a few times to bring himself out of survival mode and saw a man, with mint hair, bracing himself against a wall about a foot away. "Dude, what the fuck." He instinctually mumbled as he struggled to pick himself off the ground. He began to dust himself off as he looked at the victim of his carelessness.  
At first glance he seemed young but as Jungkook analysed his features over again he came to the conclusion that he was actually older. He couldn’t quite point out what made him feel that way but there was little to no doubt in his mind. “Uhm sorry.” were the first words out of the unnamed man’s mouth. Jungkook froze. His eyes opened wide, as did his mouth, in shock. “It’s fine” he replied with a displeased tone, hiding the curiosity and amusement he actually felt.   
Daegu. He was from Daegu. That’s all he could think of. It was probably his favorite accent. Anyone who had an accent similar could immediately melt him into a puddle of slime. He had to keep his cool, though. He was on a mission and it was getting late. Soon all of the stores would be closed. Jungkook took a short glance at the other man one more time before scooting past him and continuing on his path.  
Jungkook made it to the store just in time to see the owner of the shop locking up. Defeat flooded his body as he turned slowly and began walking home. His plans were wasted and he’d, unfortunately, have to wait for tomorrow to come.


End file.
